Trop peu Trop tard
by Kat's Imagination
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya se remémore les moments passés avec Hinamori, mais lorsqu'il essaye de la sauver, il arrive trop tard...


**M**archant dans les couloirs du Seireitei, le jeune capitaine de la dixième division ainsi que son lieutenant allait recueillir de la paperasse au plus grand malheur de Matsumoto. En chemin, ils tournèrent à droite et croisèrent Aizen, capitaine de la 5e division et Hinamori, sa vice-capitaine.

Sans aucun mot ni regard, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Malgré tout, on pouvait sentir une énorme tension dans l'air. Toshiro dégageait une aura glaciale et son regard semblait dénudé de toute chaleur.

_Oulà, l'atmosphère est étouffante. Comme si une tempête se préparait. Manquerait plus que les éclairs ! _pensa Rangiku en observant du coin de l'oeil son capitaine.

Après les avoir largement dépassé, Matsumoto risqua une question :

- Ça va capitaine ?  
- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répondit-il froidement.

Malgré son jeune âge, ce gaillard pouvait vous faire frissonner d'effroi avec seulement le ton de sa voix.

- Oh, je ne sais pas moi..., fit-elle innocemment. Peut-être parce que la tension est tellement palpable entre toi et le capitaine Aizen et Hinamori qu'on pourrait sentir des éclairs au-dessus de vos têtes.  
- Tcht. Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs aussi débiles.

Rangiku sourit intérieurement. Elle connaissait ses vrais sentiments même s'il tentait sans cesse de les cacher sous une couverture d'haine. Son capitaine était tellement prévisible !

{...}

Assis au bord de la fenêtre, Toshiro observait la nuit d'un oeil perdu. La brise soulevait avec aisance son haori et caressait le visage du jeune homme. Avec nostalgie, il se remémora son enfance au Rukongaï.

**Flash-Back**

Par une belle journée ensoleillée, le petit Toshiro engloutissait à une vitesse phénoménale les melons d'eau. Hinamori de son côté, était beaucoup moins gourmande et racontait sa journée dans son école de shinigami.

- Oh, Shiro-chan ! Si tu savais comment c'est super là-bas ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! se fâcha-t-il en lui jetant quelques pépins sur son amie.  
- Je t'appellerais par ton prénom quand tu seras grand, rigola-t-elle.  
- Et si c'est si super à ton école, pourquoi n'y restes-tu donc pas ?  
- Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi !  
- Il y a toujours grand-mère...  
- Et puis, plus tard, je vais entrer dans la même division que le capitaine Aizen ! poursuivit-elle, les yeux brillants. Sa pression spirituelle est si puissante et il est si majestueux !

**Fin Flash-Back**

Le mince sourire du capitaine de la dixième division se fana en repensant à la dernière phrase. À peine après être entrée à l'école des shinigamis, elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour ce Aizen. Elle l'admirait et pour elle, c'était un modèle qu'elle devait suivre et défendre jusqu'à la fin.

Toshiro ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais compris d'où lui venait une telle admiration envers cet homme qui ne lui inspirait guère confiance.

Agacé par ses souvenirs du passé, il referma la fenêtre et retrouva son lit pour s'endormir rapidement.

Le lendemain, flanqué par Matsumoto, Hitsugaya se rendait à une réunion entre capitaines. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Hinamori rire avec Renji, lieutenant de la sixième division. _Elle à l'air heureuse_, pensa le capitaine. Malgré cette pensée, Toshiro garda son visage neutre, avec les sourcils froncés comme à l'habitude et ces yeux cinglants qui refroidiraient n'importe qui.

La réunion terminée, la pièce se vida peu à peu. Alors que le plus jeune capitaine s'apprêtait à sortir, il remarqua qu'Aizen et Gin murmurait quelque chose. Seulement, il était trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Songeur, il les laissa pour rejoindre Rangiku qui l'attendait dehors.

- Alors, capitaine ? Comment ça s'est passé ?  
- La routine.  
- Moi j'ai parlé avec Hinamori, dit-elle en observant sa réaction.

Cependant, comme il était de dos, elle ne pouvait rien voir. Il commença à marcher et elle suivit.

- Ah, fit-il sans paraître intéressé. Tant mieux pour toi alors.  
- Oui, elle a l'air d'aller mieux, mais... je suis sûre qu'il y a encore quelque chose qui la tracasse. Comme vous. J'espère simplement que vous allez vous réconcilier et cesser de vous haïr. _Vous formiez un si beau couple !_ ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête.

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire et c'est mieux ainsi, conclut fermement le capitaine.

Matsumoto abandonna la partie et s'en alla dans ses quartiers, laissant son supérieur seul une fois de plus. Celui-ci repensa à Aizen et Gin. Ce dernier portait toujours un sourire de psychopathe qui ferait sûrement peur à un enfant. Il n'aurait même pas à se déguiser pour l'Halloween. Comparativement à l'autre, Aizen semblait bienveillant. Un sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres pouvait tromper n'importe qui. Depuis son arrivé, Toshiro s'était toujours méfié de ces deux-là.

Le soir venu, assis une fois de plus près de la fenêtre, Toshiro se replongea dans le passé.

**Flash-Back**

C'était il y a à peine 5 mois, le 3 juin. C'était une des premières belles nuits de l'été. Les cerisiers étaient encore en fleurs sur un des nombreux terrains d'entraînement. Entouré de nombreux arbres aux couleurs rosés, une petite pente faisant face à une magnifique plaine. Allongée dans l'herbe, Hinamori observait le paysage et de tant à autre, les étoiles qui décoraient le ciel noir.

- Je savais que je te retrouverais ici, fit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.  
- Toshiro-kun ? s'exclama-t-elle en en mettant à position assise.

En effet, celui-ci portant son habituel costume de capitaine avait trouvé appui contre un arbre, les bras croisés sur son torse et les yeux fermés. Il était l'exemple parfait de la décontraction incarnée. Seulement après avoir entendu son nom, il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est capitaine Hitsugaya, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois de la journée.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Hinamori en ignorant son dernier commentaire.

Toshiro soupira puis, s'approcha lentement vers elle. À son tour, il s'assit dans l'herbe près de la jeune fille. Il leva son regard vers la pleine lune qui éclairait son ami la Terre.

- Il fallait que je vienne te voir, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps aujourd'hui. Et puis, je savais que tu allais sûrement venir ici. Tiens, se radoucit-il en lui tendant un petit paquet.

La lieutenant parut surprise, mais elle s'empara néanmoins de l'objet.

- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans les parages peut-être ? répondis Toshiro en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? continua-t-elle en observant le paquet bien emballé et en le secouant comme un enfant avec ses cadeaux le jour de Noël.

Le capitaine la contempla, attendri. À ce moment, aucun doute, c'était bien lui le plus vieux. Du moins, mentalement.

- C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Allez, ouvre ! le pressa-t-il. Mais, je te préviens, c'est pas grand chose...

Un sourire épanouie sur son visage, Hinamori défit lentement le papier qui recouvrait la petite boîte. Puis, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit son cadeau avant de le prendre dans ses mains. Elle l'observa au clair de lune.

Son cadeau n'était qu'une photo encadrée par un cadre de bois. Sur l'image, on pouvait voir, le capitaine boudeur, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés et qui semblait irrité. Derrière lui, Hinamori qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux tout en riant aux éclats.

Le sourire d'Hinamori s'étira.

- Je me souviens de ce jour, avoua-t-elle. C'était le jour où tu avais été promu capitaine et je t'avais préparé une petite fête avec l'aide de Rangiku. Au début, tu n'avais pas vraiment apprécié parce que tu disais que tu avais beaucoup de travail. Mais, ça c'était plutôt bien passer au bout du compte. Même si Rangiku avait un peu trop abusé du saké.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, se remémorant cette inoubliable journée. Un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Il tourna son visage vers son amie. Celle-ci le fixait, ses yeux noisette brillant au clair de lune. À ce moment, sans savoir pourquoi, il la trouva tout simplement sublime.

- Merci beaucoup, Toshiro-kun.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux avant de répondre :

- C'est capi...

Il fut coupé par une pression sur ses lèvres et surprit, il ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant ses iris turquoises. Il sentit son coeur s'emballé quand il comprit ce qui se passait. N'écoutant que ses sentiments, il répondit au baiser tout en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille d'Hinamori. Il l'attira vers lui. Étonnée par son initiative, la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et tous deux se retrouvèrent couchés dans l'herbe tout en continuant de s'embrasser.

**Fin Flash-Back**

Toujours au bord de la fenêtre, Toshiro soupira. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser avec tous ses souvenirs et questionnements qui se fracassaient sans arrêt dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Que s'était-il passé pour en arriver là ?

_Tous ses souvenirs, j'ai l'impression qu'il date de 100 ans, pensa-t-il sinistrement. Et je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu es partie._

{...}

Non loin de là, dans les quartiers de la cinquième division, Hinamori était tout comme lui dans sa chambre. Depuis près d'une heure, elle ne cessait de tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, elle fit revenir la lumière.

Entre quatre murs, elle eut l'impression d'être piégée. Ses murs décorés de photo racontaient sa vie d'une manière figée et lugubre. Le regard de la shinigami tomba sur cette photo. Celle qui représentait sa relation avec Toshiro. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de l'enlever. Incapable de détacher ses yeux de cette photo, elle se plongea dans les douloureux souvenirs qui comblaient sa vie.

**Flash-Back**

- Méfie-toi de la troisième division et surtout d'Aizen.  
- QUOI ?

Hinamori écarquilla les yeux, blessée par les paroles de son amour. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle ne _voulait_ pas y croire. Incrédule, elle secoua la tête.

- Ne dis pas de connerie, Toshiro ! s'écria-t-elle, en colère. Le capitaine Aizen est un homme bien et respectable qui ferait tout pour protéger la Soul Society !  
- Crois-moi, reprit sèchement le capitaine de la dixième division. Il complote quelque chose avec Gin et cela n'annonce rien de bon.

La shinigami eut l'impression d'être transpercé de par ses mots et aussi, ses yeux. Ils étaient si imperturbables. Ses sourcils froncés en ajoutaient une couche. Les larmes aux yeux, Hinamori explosa :

- Tu m'accuses moi aussi si tu accuses le capitaine Aizen ! J'TE DÉTESTE !  
- J'étais venu ici pour te prévenir et te protéger, mais maintenant, tu n'as qu'à attendre qu'Aizen te poignarde dans le dos, cracha Hitsugaya avant de partir en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

**Fin Flash-Back**

Cela faisait bientôt un mois que cet évènement s'était passé. Et depuis ce jour, ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole. Leur relation avait drastiquement pris fin. Et ça, elle le regrettait amèrement. Visualisant son ami d'enfance qui posait une fois de plus, son regard glacial et insupportable, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.

Comme elle aurait voulu que rien de tout cela ne se soit passé ! Ils seraient peut-être encore ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. _Mais, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard,_ pensa Hinamori en sentant l'espoir renaître de ses cendres.

Déterminée, elle se redressa, et enfila sa tenue de shinigami. À l'extérieur, l'air était frisquet et de lourds nuages noirs surplombaient le ciel, cachant ainsi les étoiles et la lune. Hinamori ne prêta guère attention au paysage et commença à courir à travers le Seireitei. Sous l'effet d'une brise glacial, les larmes sur ses joues se durcirent, brouillant du même coup la vue de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se heurta soudainement à quelqu'un et se retrouva au sol.

- Voyons, Hinamori. Que fais-tu hors de tes quartiers à une heure si tardive ? interrogea malicieusement une voix masculine.  
- Capitaine Aizen ! s'étonna la lieutenant. Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu !  
- Ce n'est rien, fit-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se relève.

Obnubilée par son idole, elle attrapa sa main et se releva. Puis, tout se passa très vite. Elle sentit une atroce douleur à l'estomac. Elle baissa la tête et terrorisée, vit que le zanpakutô de son maître venait de la transpercer. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, elle regarda son agresseur de ses yeux désorientés.

- Désolé, Hinamori, mais tu étais sur mon chemin. De plus, une personne de plus ou de moins ne feront qu'augmenter le chaos dans lequel je plongerais la Soul Society, termina-t-il en souriant d'une façon qui pouvait ressembler à celle de Gin.

Ensuite, il retira son arme du corps de son lieutenant. Celle-ci s'évanouit sur le sol, telle une poupée de chiffon sans vie.

{...}

Observant distraitement le ciel étrangement noir, Toshiro n'avait pas bougé depuis. Soudain, il eut l'impression qu'il vacilla durant une fraction de seconde. Son coeur battait la chamade et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. _Hinamori !_ Il avait senti sa pression spirituelle diminuer à un point qu'il en avait de la difficulté à localiser la shinigami.

Sans perdre de temps, il se rua à l'extérieur. Après quelques shunpos, il arriva enfin sur le lieu du crime. Tout de suite, son regard tomba sur le corps inerte de son amie d'enfance. Le coeur du jeune homme s'arrêta. Ce fut l'impression qu'il eut.

Puis, il aperçut un mouvement. Levant les yeux, il croisa ceux d'Aizen. Sur le zanpakutô du capitaine de la cinquième division glissait des gouttes de sang. La rage au ventre mélangée à la tristesse et au désespoir du coeur, Toshiro dégaina son arme. Sans pouvoir se contenir, il libéra une grande pression avant d'hurler :

- BANKAÏ !

L'atmosphère se refroidit considérablement et le sol gela sous leurs pieds tandis que des ailes de glace poussèrent dans le dos du capitaine. Aizen ne broncha pas. Il avait toujours un sourire collé aux lèvres. La rage l'envahissant, Toshiro attaqua de front. Il planta son zanpakutô dans le coeur de son ennemi. Ce dernier se transforma en glaçon géant.

Soudain, le jeune capitaine sentit une douleur fulgurante le traverser. Il n'eut le temps que de tourner la tête et de voir le vrai Aizen derrière lui. Celui-ci lui avait fait une profonde entaille de l'épaule jusqu'à la taille et le sang jaillissait, vidant le blessé de ses forces. Toshiro s'écroula sur le sol que sa glace avait recouvert. Pétrifié par la douleur et incapable de bouger, il ne pense qu'à une chose. _Hinamori..._

Tous ces moments passés, ses rêves et encore une fois, à elle. Il déplaça son regard qui trahissait sa douleur tant à la blessure qu'au coeur sur l'objet de ses pensées étendu sur le sol. Son monde s'effaça peut à peut, laissant place à l'obscurité du néant.

- Hina...mori..., murmura-t-il en laissant s'échapper un nuage blanc de sa bouche.

À bout de force, le capitaine ferma lentement les yeux, privant ses yeux turquoise de la vue sur l'amour de sa vie. Doucement, la glace engourdit peu à peu le corps du jeune homme inconscient et du même coup, ralentit les battements de son coeur meurtri par les regrets éteignant ainsi à petit feu le cours de sa vie.


End file.
